fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Song of Guitardo (June 23, 2016)
At the Youth Center, Kimberly is trying to write a song. Kimberly asks Zack if he can help her with the lyrics. This gives Lord Zedd the idea to create a monster out of Kimberly’s own guitar. But Goldar points out that he can’t make a monster out of an instrument made out of wood. Zedd agrees, but then explains that they can make it out of an insect that lives in wood, a cicada. The monster will use its hypnotic voice to lure the Rangers in Lord Zedd’s control. The following day, Tommy, Billy, Jason, Zack, Kimberly, and Trini are in the park having a picnic. Richie drives by on his bike. Trini invites him to join them, but Richie can't as he is helping his mom unpack. Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull are working on their newest idea to reveal the identities of the Power Rangers. Skull is dressed like a princess and Bulk a dragon. Bulk & Skull hope to lure the Rangers by pretending the "princess" is being attacked by a "dragon". Skull protests about being the bait and Bulk talks him into it by declaring he would make better bait than Skull. Bulk & Skull put their plan into action and Bulk starts chasing Skull around. The Rangers hear screaming and race off to investigate. Only to discover the screaming is coming from Bulk & Skull. Bulk & Skull tell them to leave and Trini tells them they shouldn't cry wolf. The two think Trini's confused, as there are no wolves in Angel Grove. The six leave them alone. While they are away from their things Lord Zedd uses that moment to implement his plan. Bulk & Skull continue with their plan, until Skull becomes tired and wants to rest. Bulk tries to take off his helmet, but it’s stuck. After Skull gets up from where he collapsed on the ground, the two find a big cicada on Bulk’s shoulder, and panic. In that moment Zedd creates the Guitardo monster. Bulk and Skull begin to run with Guitardo chasing after them. The alarm has gone off in the Command Center. Zordon tells Alpha 5 to contact Zack, Billy, Tommy, Kimberly, Trini, and Jason. Zordon tells them there is a monster in the park, but they must teleport to the Command Center first. Zordon has Alpha 5 check out Tommy's powers, while the rest are filled in on the monster's ability to hypnotize people. Kimberly is outraged that Guitardo is using her guitar. Alpha 5 tells Tommy that he doesn't have much of his powers left. Zordon tells Tommy he has to stay behind. Kimberly protests, asking if there isn't a way they can power up Tommy like before. Unfortunately, this is no longer an option. The Rangers besides the Green Ranger morph and head into the park where they confront Guitardo. Before the Rangers can even battle Guitardo, Guitardo starts playing his music. Guitardo soon has Black Ranger floating up in the air and under his control. Guitardo quickly sends the Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Blue Ranger floating as well. Pink Ranger does her best to resist Guitardo's hypnotic guitar playing. In the Command Center, Tommy watches the Viewing Globe. Tommy insists on going to help his friends and Zordon allows him to go, but warns him to keep his mind focused to avoid being captured as well. Green Ranger arrives to help Pink Ranger. Green Ranger battles Guitardo, the monster leaves, telling them to find him on the fairgrounds. Green Ranger leaves to confront the monster telling the Pink Ranger contact Zordon and see if he knows how to break the spell on the others. Zordon tells the Pink Ranger the only way to break the spell is to destroy the monster. Pink Ranger tells Alpha 5 to keep an eye on the rest of the Rangers, she is going to help Green Ranger. Green Ranger arrives at the fairground and soon battles Guitardo. The monster uses his music on Green Ranger, causing him to start to float. However, in an attempt to drown out the tune, Green Ranger plays the Dragon Dagger and is released from the spell completely, making him realize that Guitardo's music is cancelled out when any other kind of music is played. Guitardo then plays a different tune causing Green Ranger's body to become so heavy it starts to sink into the ground. Green Ranger attempts to play the Dragon Dagger to release himself, however the weapon slips from his hand at the last second. Just when it seems Green Ranger is certain for destruction, Pink Ranger arrives with the Power Bow modified to become a harp, allowing her to counteract Guitardo's music herself (having worked out herself how to defeat him). After helping Green Ranger, the two decide to combine their weapons and Pink Ranger fires the Dragon Dagger from the Power Bow, which destroys Guitardo. The rest of the Rangers land on the ground and they are okay. Green Ranger tells Pink Ranger that she has saved them all. Later, a rain storm hits Angel Grove, and Kimberly, Billy, Zack, Tommy, Trini, and Jason bring the picnic indoors to the Youth Center. Bulk & Skull stumble in. Bulk is still having problems removing his helmet and asks for help. Trini tells them they will help them, if they promise not to cry wolf anymore. Bulk & Skull cross their fingers behind their backs and promise. Billy gets up, and turning counter clockwise, manages to remove the helmet. Bulk places the blame for the whole idea on Skull, while Skull tells him he never gets to plan anything. Bulk & Skull walk out. The Rangers all laugh. Zack comments, 'if only Bulk & Skull knew!'. Tommy tells them that he is going to miss this banter. Kimberly tells Tommy she has written a song and Kimberly plays her guitar and starts to sing, with Zack joining in. After the song, Tommy tells them he doesn't know what to say. Kimberly tells Tommy that he doesn't have to say anything and they all put their hands within a circle and make the promise; to remain friends and a 'team', forever. Category:Power Rangers